


War of Hearts

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Доктор никогда не выбирает себе спутников просто так. В этом всегда есть смысл.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 1) кроссовер с сериалом «Доктор Кто»;   
> 2) некоторые диалоги позаимствованы из сериала без изменений, некоторые — трансформированы в угоду автору;   
> 3) НЕБОЛЬШОЙ СЮЖЕТНЫЙ СПОЙЛЕР — Дженсен выполняет роль Розы Тайлер, Джаред, по сути, — Одиннадцатого Доктора (исключительно внешне), но все мы знаем, что J2 — это J2 в любом случае :D   
> 4) название работы взято из одноименной песни Ruelle;  
> 5) фик написан на J2 AU Fest 2017  
> 6) к истории имеется авторский коллаж — http://picua.org/img/2017-08/17/5a6fgtq0aj6cyrpdcdt4fry3u.png  
> 7) посвящается KarinaBai. Я посвящаю тебе все тексты, связанные с Доктором. Ты сама виновата в этом ;)

Джен­сен обал­девше пя­лит­ся на лу­жу… плас­тмас­сы, что ещё мгно­вение на­зад впол­не се­бе де­ес­по­соб­но пе­ред­ви­галась на собс­твен­ных дво­их и да­же уг­ро­жала его, Джен­се­на, жиз­ни. Сей­час же ма­некен, са­мый, чёрт по­дери, обыч­ный ма­некен, та­ет по­доб­но мо­роже­ному в жар­кую по­году, из­да­вая не­понят­ные зву­ки. Джен­сен мед­ленно мор­га­ет, пы­та­ясь осоз­нать, что про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да его кто-то силь­но дёр­га­ет за ру­ку, яв­но на­мере­ва­ясь по­тащить за со­бой.   
  
— Эй! — по­мимо во­ли вы­рыва­ет­ся у Джен­се­на, по­ка он по­вора­чива­ет­ся, да­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся с пот­ре­вожив­шим его че­лове­ком.   
  
Толь­ко тот — вы­сокий, ко­рот­кос­три­женый, в ста­рой ко­жаной кур­тке и с аб­со­лют­но не под­хо­дящей для мо­мен­та улыб­кой — уже на­ходит­ся у две­ри и бро­са­ет на Джен­се­на тре­бова­тель­ный взгляд.   
  
— Кто ты та­кой? — раз­дра­жён­но ши­пит Джен­сен, уже отой­дя от пер­вично­го шо­ка и на­чиная в уме под­счи­тывать убыт­ки, на­несён­ные ма­гази­ну. Хо­зя­ин его в по­рошок сот­рёт…  
  
Но на воз­му­щения не ос­та­ёт­ся мно­го вре­мени — за спи­ной слы­шит­ся по­доз­ри­тель­ный шум, а нез­на­комец, встре­пенув­шись, слов­но ото сна, рас­па­хива­ет дверь и кри­чит че­рез пле­чо:  
  
— Бе­жим.   
  
Впер­вые в жиз­ни у Джен­се­на вклю­ча­ет­ся ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения, и он слу­ша­ет­ся при­каза, сры­ва­ясь с мес­та и ста­ра­ясь не вы­пус­кать стран­но­го муж­чи­ну из ви­ду.   
  
Толь­ко ког­да они ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют­ся на лес­тнич­ной клет­ке, да­бы пе­ревес­ти дух, нез­на­комец вски­дыва­ет го­лову и, сно­ва не к мес­ту ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, го­ворит:   
  
— Кста­ти, я Док­тор. А те­бя как зо­вут?  
  
Джен­сен, слег­ка опе­шив от вне­зап­ной по­пыт­ки поз­на­комить­ся, да­же не сра­зу от­ве­ча­ет, вы­рав­ни­вая ды­хание и ощу­щая, как сер­дце ко­лотит­ся о стен­ки груд­ной клет­ки.   
  
— Ммм… Джен­сен.  
  
Он да­же про­тяги­ва­ет ла­донь для ру­копо­жатия, но нез­на… Док­тор от­ма­хива­ет­ся, об­ра­тив боль­ше вни­мания на ша­ги, что уже слы­шат­ся с ниж­них эта­жей.   
  
— При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся, Джен­сен. Бе­ги, спа­сай­ся! — с эти­ми сло­вами Док­тор сно­ва ус­трем­ля­ет­ся вверх по сту­пень­кам.   
  
Джен­сен спе­шит за ним, рас­су­див, что с этим стран­ным, но не та­ким уже и пси­хопа­том у не­го боль­ше шан­сов вы­жить. Вы­жить в схват­ке — кто бы мог по­думать — с жи­выми ма­неке­нами, ми­мо ко­торых он ежед­невно про­ходил преж­де, в упор их не за­мечая. Ка­жет­ся, ему сле­ду­ет пе­рес­мотреть вы­бор про­фес­сии ох­ранни­ка, очень сле­ду­ет.   
  
Дверь, ве­дущая на кры­шу зда­ния, ока­зыва­ет­ся за­пер­той, но Док­тор на­водит на за­мок не­понят­ный све­тящий­ся… мар­кер? и тут же тол­ка­ет ку­сок де­рева, ко­торый, как ни стран­но, с лёг­костью по­да­ёт­ся. У Джен­се­на язык че­шет­ся по­шутить об ис­поль­зо­вании ма­гии вне Хог­вар­тса, но, ка­жет­ся, мо­мент аб­со­лют­но не юмор­ной. Вы­летая на кры­шу, он наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как Док­тор пов­то­ря­ет пре­дыду­щую ма­нипу­ляцию с дверью и да­же не удив­ля­ет­ся улыб­ке в свою сто­рону:  
  
— Это их за­дер­жит на ка­кое-то вре­мя, — под­ки­нув свой… мар­кер, Док­тор лег­ко ло­вит его в по­лёте и, де­монс­три­руя Джен­се­ну, с гор­достью до­бав­ля­ет: — Зву­ковая от­вер­тка — ве­ликая вещь!  
  
Джен­сен го­тов пок­лясть­ся, что слы­шит, как в че­реп­ной ко­роб­ке на­чина­ет вски­пать мозг, но бла­гора­зум­но мол­чит. Хо­тя у не­го есть мно­го, очень мно­го, чрез­вы­чай­но мно­го воп­ро­сов к это­му не­понят­но­му Док­то­ру, но за­даст он их все го­раз­до поз­же.   
  
Хо­тя бы пос­ле то­го, как они вы­тащат свои зад­ни­цы из этой от­вра­титель­ной си­ту­ации.   
  
Их прес­ле­дова­тели до­бира­ют­ся до хлип­кой прег­ра­ды в ви­де две­ри, и та на­чина­ет тре­щать от внеш­не­го на­тис­ка. Док­тор не­доволь­но хмы­ка­ет, смот­рит на неё нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд, поз­во­ляя сер­дцу Джен­се­на сно­ва наб­рать ско­рость, с ко­торой сле­ду­ет пуль­си­ровать, а пос­ле ре­зюми­ру­ет:  
  
— Бе­жим!   
  
И по­чему Джен­сен да­же не удив­ля­ет­ся?  
  


***

  
Джен­сен раз­гля­дыва­ет… си­нюю те­лефон­ную буд­ку, да­же не пы­та­ясь зак­рыть рот. Он по­нятия не име­ет, что Док­тор за­был в этой ха­лабу­де и по­чему так дол­го от­сутс­тву­ет. Ког­да из буд­ки по­казы­ва­ет­ся лишь ру­ка, ма­нящая вой­ти, Джен­сен ёжит­ся от не­понят­но­го ощу­щения и, одёр­нув спор­тивную коф­ту, де­ла­ет шаг впе­рёд.  
  
Зре­лище, от­крыв­ше­еся его взо­ру, оше­лом­ля­ет. Он го­тов сей­час доб­ро­воль­но сдать­ся доб­рым дя­день­кам в бе­лых ха­латах, приз­нав собс­твен­ную нев­ме­ня­емость, но ре­аль­ность не со­бира­ет­ся ме­нять­ся: эта буд­ка дей­стви­тель­но нам­но­го боль­ше из­нутри, не­жели ка­жет­ся. Да и ка­кая это те­перь, нах­рен, буд­ка?   
  
Док­тор яв­но нас­лажда­ет­ся его удив­лённым ви­дом, что-то ти­хонь­ко бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос и пос­ме­ива­ясь. Джен­сен гром­ко сгла­тыва­ет, ос­матри­ва­ясь по сто­ронам, и всё, на что хва­та­ет его вне­зап­но ис­ху­дав­шей фан­та­зии, это иди­от­ская, по его же собс­твен­но­му мне­нию, фра­за:  
  
— Хмм… Оно внут­ри боль­ше, чем сна­ружи?  
  
Док­тор по­жима­ет пле­чами:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Эта шту­ка не с Зем­ли, — Джен­сен об­во­дит ком­на­ту ру­ками, не спра­шивая, а ут­вер­ждая.   
  
— Да, — всё так же спо­кой­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Док­тор.   
  
У Джен­се­на на­чина­ет пер­шить в гор­ле. Аб­сурд сло­жив­шей­ся си­ту­ации ши­рит­ся в мас­шта­бах быс­трей­ши­ми тем­па­ми, да­же не ду­мая ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся.   
  
— Ты при­шелец? — ос­то­рож­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся он, да­же по­низив го­лос, буд­то пе­режи­вая, что Док­тор сей­час зас­ме­ёт его, ут­вер­ждая, что при­шель­цев не су­щес­тву­ет, да­же пос­ле все­го, что они толь­ко что пе­режи­ли в ма­гази­не. Что же, в та­ком слу­чае у Джен­се­на всё ещё ос­та­нет­ся шу­точ­ка (что вре­мен­но то­же рас­смат­ри­ва­ет­ся как ва­ри­ант уди­витель­ной прав­ды) о вол­шебном ми­ре Гар­ри Пот­те­ра. Хо­тя…  
  
— Да, — Док­тор за­мол­ка­ет на па­ру се­кунд, ко­торых как раз хва­та­ет, что­бы Джен­сен с во­об­ра­жа­емы­ми по­чес­тя­ми за­хоро­нил ве­ру в мир ма­гии ав­торс­тва Ро­улинг в собс­твен­ной го­лове. — Всё в по­ряд­ке?  
  
В по­ряд­ке… В по­ряд­ке? В по­ряд­ке?!  
  
— Да, — ров­но от­ве­ча­ет Джен­сен, ед­ва ли не ко­пируя ин­то­нации Док­то­ра и по-преж­не­му рас­смат­ри­вая всё, что на­ходит­ся внут­ри буд­ки, с не­под­дель­ным ин­те­ресом. Док­тор из­да­ёт ко­рот­кий сме­шок и, при­нима­ясь дёр­гать ка­кие-то ры­чаж­ки, пус­ка­ет­ся в объ­яс­не­ния:  
  
— Эта шту­ка на­зыва­ет­ся ТАР­ДИС. Т-А-Р-Д-И-С: Вре­мя и От­но­ситель­ное Из­ме­рение в Прос­транс­тве*.  
  
Джен­сен не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от по­лу­оха-по­лувс­хли­па, хо­тя гла­за его су­хи и ры­дать он точ­но не со­бира­ет­ся в бли­жай­шее сто­летие. Прос­то сва­лив­ше­еся на пле­чи осоз­на­ние то­го, что зем­ля­не всё-та­ки не единс­твен­ная кос­ми­чес­кая ра­са, бь­ёт нас­толь­ко силь­но… Сил на нор­маль­ный от­вет не ос­та­ёт­ся. Док­тор же, воз­вра­щая на ли­цо уже ус­певшую по­любить­ся Джен­се­ну улыб­ку, ре­зюми­ру­ет:  
  
— Ни­чего. Это куль­тур­ный шок. Слу­ча­ет­ся со все­ми.  
  
Джен­сен да­же и не спо­рит: дей­стви­тель­но слу­ча­ет­ся. Но сей­час бы он точ­но не от­ка­зал­ся от ста­кан­чи­ка хо­роше­го вис­ки, что­бы в пол­ной ме­ре пе­рева­рить всё ус­лы­шан­ное и уви­ден­ное, от­шли­фовать и ос­та­вить в па­мяти как са­мое ув­ле­катель­ное прик­лю­чение в сво­ей жиз­ни.  
  
В этот мо­мент Джен­сен ещё да­же не по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что его прик­лю­чения толь­ко на­чина­ют­ся.  
  


***

  
Джен­сен ни­ког­да не счи­тал се­бя слиш­ком эмо­ци­ональ­ным, ско­рее на­обо­рот — зак­ры­тым и вре­мена­ми да­же уг­рю­мым, но спо­кой­но бро­шен­ная Док­то­ром фра­за: «Доб­ро по­жало­вать в ко­нец све­та!» — за­тор­ма­жива­ет нор­маль­ное вос­при­ятие лю­бой ин­форма­ции на ка­кое-то вре­мя. Он спо­кой­но наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как на плат­форме по­яв­ля­ют­ся всё но­вые и но­вые люд… су­щес­тва, пред­став­ля­ющие раз­личные пла­неты и га­лак­ти­ки, слу­ша­ет об их тра­дици­ях, да­же при­нима­ет учас­тие в стран­ном об­ме­не по­дар­ка­ми, но в это же вре­мя по­нима­ет — это всё про­ходит ми­мо не­го.  
  
Внут­ри что-то но­ет и скре­бёт­ся, под­ска­зывая, нас­коль­ко это неп­ра­виль­но — на­ходить­ся на… по­хоро­нах собс­твен­ной пла­неты, где про­жил боль­ше двух де­сят­ков лет. Нет, Джен­сен ни­ког­да не счи­тал своё су­щес­тво­вание эта­лоном иде­аль­нос­ти, но всё же это… это бы­ла его жизнь. Его пла­нета, его Зем­ля, его… дом. И сей­час он сми­рен­но ждёт мо­мен­та, ког­да Сол­нце рас­ши­рит­ся и сож­рёт её сво­им жар­ким ды­хани­ем.  
  
Док­тор мяг­ко тол­ка­ет его лок­тем, зас­тавляя не­надол­го от­влечь­ся от грус­тных раз­мышле­ний, и ки­ва­ет в сто­рону соб­равших­ся иноп­ла­нетян. Те са­мозаб­венно слу­ша­ют ис­то­рию Кас­сан­дры — кус­ка… ко­жи, име­ну­юще­го се­бя пос­ледним пред­ста­вите­лем че­лове­чес­кой ра­сы, и ве­рят каж­до­му её сло­ву. Джен­сен ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет смех, зас­лы­шав, как му­зыкаль­ный ап­па­рат она ве­лича­ет iPod-ом и ко­сит взгля­дом на Док­то­ра, ко­торый улы­ба­ет­ся так ши­роко и яр­ко, буд­то ре­шил пос­по­рить с Сол­нцем, кто из них ос­ле­питель­ней. Но ког­да до Джен­се­на до­ходит, что Кас­сан­дра вве­ла в ранг ве­личай­ших ком­по­зито­ров Soft Cell с их «Tainted Love», то не в сос­то­янии сдер­жать не­доволь­но­го фыр­канья. Кас­сан­дра ко­сит в их сто­рону гла­зами, но тут же прив­ле­ка­ет вни­мание к сво­ей пер­со­не, тре­буя об­рызгать её спе­ци­аль­ным рас­тво­ром, что­бы не пе­ресох­нуть от слиш­ком тёп­ло­го воз­ду­ха.   
  
Джен­сен не мо­жет мол­чать и по­тому утас­ки­ва­ет Док­то­ра ещё даль­ше от тол­пы, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь у вы­чур­ной ко­лон­ны, на­поми­на­ющей ему те, ко­торые мож­но уви­деть в учеб­ни­ках все­мир­ной ис­то­рии или, на ху­дой ко­нец, в му­зе­ях.   
  
— Она серь­ёз­но сей­час нас­чёт му­зыкаль­ной клас­си­ки?   
  
Док­тор, по­качи­ва­ющий­ся в ритм «Tainted Love», до­воль­но сме­ёт­ся:  
  
— Она счи­та­ет се­бя пос­ледним пред­ста­вите­лем сво­ей ра­сы и зна­ет о той очень мно­го. А вы, лю­ди, весь­ма стран­ные су­щес­тва — лю­бите при­вивать вкус к сво­ей лю­бимой му­зыке дру­гим. Что в этом пло­хого?   
  
— Но ведь у неё был бо­гатей­ший вы­бор! — не прек­ра­ща­ет воз­му­щать­ся Джен­сен. — Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, The Beatles, чёрт, да Kanzas, на ху­дой ко­нец! А она ос­та­нови­лась на поп­се и чем-то близ­ком к ней?!  
  
Док­тор сме­ёт­ся, зап­ро­кинув го­лову. Джен­сен всё ещё слег­ка не­дово­лен, но ему нра­вит­ся эмо­ци­ональ­ность это­го… всё-та­ки че­лове­ка. По­тому что ес­ли он чувс­тву­ет и по­казы­ва­ет эти чувс­тва, не скры­ва­ясь, — он всё рав­но че­ловек.   
  
Сколь­ко бы раз он ни был иноп­ла­нетя­нином…  
  


***

  
— Она… го­рит.  
  
Да­же за­быв, что нес­коль­ко мгно­вений на­зад он не сго­рел сам, Джен­сен смот­рит в ил­лю­мина­тор, за­нима­ющий поч­ти всю сте­ну, и не мо­жет от­вести взгля­да. Кар­ти­на слиш­ком за­вора­жива­ющая и од­новре­мен­но слиш­ком боль­ная. Джен­се­ну ка­жет­ся, что его ду­шу сей­час аб­со­лют­но не­ил­лю­зор­но раз­ре­за­ют на лос­ку­ты, пос­ле за­вязы­вая их не­ак­ку­рат­ны­ми уз­ла­ми. Сот­ню та­ких узел­ков он сей­час чувс­тву­ет в собс­твен­ной гру­ди, и, на­вер­ное, дол­жно прой­ти очень мно­го вре­мени, да­бы он рас­пу­тал их все.   
  
— Да, го­рит, — при­лета­ет чуть слыш­ное от Док­то­ра, и это — кон­троль­ный выс­трел.   
  
Джен­сен де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко ша­гов впе­рёд на аб­со­лют­но ват­ных но­гах, буд­то от его бли­зос­ти к про­ис­хо­дяще­му Апо­калип­си­су мо­жет что-то из­ме­нить­ся.   
  
Зем­ля… Его ве­лико­леп­ная Зем­ля, чу­дес­ный го­лубой ша­рик, в раз­ные эпо­хи и вре­мена бу­дора­жащий сот­ни умов; мес­то, по­дарив­шее Все­лен­ной мил­ли­оны изоб­ре­тений, име­ющее гран­ди­оз­ный куль­тур­ный пласт… Его пла­нета… Она го­рит. Плы­вёт в язы­ках звёз­дно­го пла­мени. Раз­ру­ша­ет­ся с каж­дой се­кун­дой на ато­мы и мо­леку­лы, не ос­тавляя пос­ле се­бя ни­чего.   
  
Был че­ловек — и нет че­лове­ка.  
  
Бы­ла пла­нета — и нет её.  
  
Джен­сен за­поз­да­ло по­нима­ет, что пла­чет, нес­мотря на не­дав­ний за­рок не де­лать это­го в бли­жай­шее сто­летие. Впро­чем, но­миналь­но они на­ходят­ся в го­ду под стран­ной циф­рой «5,5/яб­ло­ко/2,6», так что срок его обе­щания дав­ным-дав­но ис­тёк. Он поз­во­ля­ет се­бе оп­ла­кивать Зем­лю, сод­ро­га­ясь в ры­дани­ях. Тёп­лая ла­донь ло­жит­ся ему меж­ду ло­паток, ус­по­ка­ива­юще пог­ла­живая, и Джен­сен пы­та­ет­ся взять се­бя в ру­ки.   
  
— Опус­ти зас­лонку, — ти­хо про­сит он, не уби­рая ла­доней от ли­ца. Жаль, что ог­ра­дить­ся от зре­лища по­гиба­ющей Зем­ли, от­пе­чатав­ше­гося на внут­ренней сто­роне век, он не мо­жет с точ­но та­кой же лёг­костью. Док­тор щёл­ка­ет пе­рек­лю­чате­лем, а за­тем… не­лов­ко при­об­ни­ма­ет Джен­се­на од­ной ру­кой. Он всё ещё от­вра­титель­но вы­ше не­го, что слег­ка раз­дра­жа­ет Джен­се­на, но сей­час имен­но пре­иму­щес­тво в рос­те поз­во­ля­ет Док­то­ру шеп­тать Джен­се­ну в ма­куш­ку что-то ус­по­ка­ива­ющее.  
  
И хо­тя имен­но Док­тор ви­новат в том, что Джен­се­ну приш­лось пе­режить смерть род­ной пла­неты, он в ка­кой-то ме­ре всё рав­но ему бла­года­рен.   
  
И за это пу­тешес­твие.   
  
И за ус­по­ка­ива­ющие объ­ятия.  
  
Это всё по­мога­ет пе­ре­ос­мыслить мно­гие взгля­ды на эту жизнь.   
  
Хо­тя, впол­не воз­можно, и во­об­ще всю её це­ликом.  
  


***

  
Ког­да ТАР­ДИС при­зем­ля­ет­ся (да, имен­но что при­зем­ля­ет­ся!), а Джен­сен вы­вали­ва­ет­ся на при­выч­ные ему мно­голюд­ные ули­цы Лон­до­на, он чувс­тву­ет ди­кое об­легче­ние, пе­реме­шан­ное с чис­тей­шей лю­бовью ко все­му ми­ру. Ми­ру, ко­торый всё ещё жи­вет, ды­шит, пы­та­ет­ся спра­вить­ся со мно­жес­твом проб­лем, этим са­мым ут­вер­ждая своё пра­во на су­щес­тво­вание.  
  
Он го­тов но­сить­ся как уго­релый, рас­смат­ри­вая де­ревья, зда­ния, про­хожих, оша­лело улы­ба­ет­ся каж­до­му во­дите­лю, го­няще­му свой ав­то­мобиль по до­роге, бла­годар­но щу­рит­ся от сол­нечных лу­чей, пы­та­ясь не ду­мать об их гу­битель­ных воз­можнос­тях. Док­тор наб­лю­да­ет за этим всем с ка­кой-то пог­рус­тнев­шей, но впол­не по­нима­ющей улыб­кой, а за­тем про­из­но­сит то, от че­го у Джен­се­на сно­ва за­бива­ет дух.  
  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, что это всё веч­но. Лю­ди, ма­шины, ас­фальт. Но это не так. Од­нажды это всё ис­чезнет, — по­меш­кав мгно­вение, он мяг­ко до­бав­ля­ет: — Да­же не­бо.  
  
Джен­сен ощу­ща­ет, как мо­роз про­шиба­ет за­тылок, и бро­са­ет на Док­то­ра пол­ный зло­бы взгляд. В па­ру ша­гов он пре­одо­лева­ет рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми, про­ходит ми­мо Док­то­ра, ощу­тимо тол­кнув его пле­чом, и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся в ТАР­ДИС. Док­тор ти­хо прик­ры­ва­ет дверь и об­ло­качи­ва­ет­ся на неё, ожи­дая даль­ней­ше­го раз­ви­тия со­бытий.   
  
Джен­сен пы­та­ет­ся ды­шать глу­боко, что­бы не вы­валить сра­зу все эмо­ции на Док­то­ра, ко­торый, ка­жет­ся, вре­мена­ми та­ки пе­ребар­щи­ва­ет с прав­ди­востью сво­их ре­чей, не за­думы­ва­ясь о том, сколь­ко бо­ли не­сёт чес­тность. На­конец-то он со­бира­ет­ся с мыс­ля­ми и, раз­вернув­шись на пят­ках, от­бри­ва­ет:  
  
— У те­бя нет сер­дца. Ина­че ты мог хо­тя бы при­кинуть­ся, что те­бе жаль. Моя пла­нета ис­чезла на мо­их гла­зах, и как ты ду­ма­ешь, нор­маль­но ли бро­сать­ся фра­зами о том, что она та­ки ис­чезнет? Ты да­же по­нятия не име­ешь, что сей­час тво­рит­ся у ме­ня внут­ри! Ты не по­нима­ешь!  
  
Вне­зап­но по­серь­ёз­невший Док­тор от­во­дит взгляд в сто­рону:  
  
— Как ник­то дру­гой.   
  
Пла­ниро­вав­ший про­дол­жать свою уни­чижи­тель­ную ти­раду Джен­сен осе­ка­ет­ся на по­лус­ло­ве:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я знаю, ка­ково это — наб­лю­дать за ги­белью сво­его ми­ра, — от­ве­ча­ет Док­тор, всё ещё не гля­дя на Джен­се­на.   
  
— Но… как это про­изош­ло? — у Джен­се­на ра­зом за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся все нор­маль­ные сло­ва и воп­ро­сы; он чувс­тву­ет се­бя ак­ва­ри­ум­ной рыб­кой, спо­соб­ной лишь ра­зевать рот и ло­вить та­кой не­об­хо­димый сей­час воз­дух. В гру­ди, ка­жет­ся, ши­рит­ся ог­ромная ды­ра, по­явив­ша­яся ещё там, на ор­би­таль­ной стан­ции.  
  
— Бы­ла вой­на, — го­лос Док­то­ра аб­со­лют­но ров­ный. — Мы про­иг­ра­ли.  
  
— Вой­на с кем? — Джен­сен мор­щится от не­умес­тнос­ти собс­твен­но­го лю­бопытс­тва, а ещё от то­го, ка­ким за­дум­чи­вым сей­час выг­ля­дит Док­тор. Сде­лав шаг к не­му, Джен­сен за­да­ет ещё один воп­рос — ти­хо-ти­хо, на­де­ясь, на­вер­ное, буд­то Док­тор его прос­то не ус­лы­шит: — А твой на­род?  
  
Пе­реме­ны, про­ис­хо­дящие с Док­то­ром мгно­вен­но, слег­ка пу­га­ют Джен­се­на. Тот ра­зом под­би­ра­ет­ся, вы­ров­няв спи­ну и рас­пра­вив пле­чи, по­вора­чива­ет го­лову к не­му и, не ми­гая, го­ворит слиш­ком — из-за че­го не слож­но ус­лы­шать гнев и злость — спо­кой­но:  
  
— Я — По­вели­тель Вре­мени. Я пос­ледний из По­вели­телей Вре­мени. Их боль­ше нет. Я единс­твен­ный ос­тавший­ся в жи­вых. Я пу­тешес­твую один, по­тому что боль­ше ни­кого нет.  
  
На пос­ледних сло­вах го­лос Док­то­ра та­ки дро­жит, и это на­ходит свой от­клик в груд­ной клет­ке Джен­се­на. Сер­дце про­пус­ка­ет один, вто­рой, тре­тий уда­ры, стре­митель­но раз­го­няя кровь по жи­лам, Джен­сен под­хо­дит к Док­то­ру вплот­ную и, при­об­ни­мая его за пле­чо од­ной ру­кой — точ­но так же, как де­лал сам Док­тор нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков ми­нут на­зад, — за­веря­ет:  
  
— Есть я.  
  
Док­тор ода­рива­ет его стран­ным взгля­дом, ко­торый Джен­сен по­ка не в си­лах рас­шифро­вать, но глав­ное, что он чи­та­ет на дне го­лубых глаз, гре­ет его ду­шу.   
  
Это глу­пое-глу­пое чувс­тво, не всег­да умес­тное и не всег­да нуж­ное, но имен­но в нём мы за­час­тую так силь­но нуж­да­ем­ся.  
  
Бла­годар­ность.  
  


***

  
Сде­лать всё воз­можное для спа­сения ми­ра.  
  
Сде­лать всё не­воз­можное для спа­сения его, его семьи и дру­зей.  
  
Сжечь звез­ду, что­бы поп­ро­щать­ся с ним.   
  
Ли­шить ка­кую-то за­бытую все­ми су­щес­тву­ющи­ми бо­гами, и, на­вер­ное, да­же са­мим дь­яво­лом, Га­лак­ти­ку све­та, что­бы не до­гово­рить са­мой важ­ной фра­зы в его жиз­ни.  
  
Джен­сен за­тяги­ва­ет­ся де­шёвой и очень дрян­ной си­гаре­той, что­бы тут же от­ки­нуть её в сто­рону и сплю­нуть се­бе под но­ги.  
  
Док­тор та­кой Док­тор.  
  
По­рой Джен­се­ну ка­жет­ся, что он поп­росту не­нави­дит Док­то­ра за всё, что он ему сна­чала по­дарил, а за­тем так глу­по отоб­рал.   
  
Впро­чем, в этой глу­пос­ти ви­новат толь­ко сам Джен­сен, его ду­рац­кие паль­цы, не про­дер­жавши­еся ров­ным счё­том до­ли се­кун­ды, а пос­ле до бо­ли и кро­ви впи­ва­ющи­еся в сте­ну, ко­торая нав­сегда от­де­лила их с Док­то­ром ми­ры друг от дру­га.  
  
Как же мно­го оши­бок про­ис­хо­дит в на­шей жиз­ни, но од­нознач­но са­мое пар­ши­вое не прос­то их на­личие.  
  
Са­мое гад­кое — что ис­клю­читель­но ме­лочи име­ют са­мое гро­мад­ное вли­яние на жизнь в це­лом.  
  
Джен­сен бес­ко­неч­но счас­тлив то­му, что в жи­вых ос­та­лись его не­уго­мон­ные и всё ещё ру­га­ющи­еся по по­воду и без ро­дите­ли, веч­но ду­рача­щий­ся Мик­ки и вре­мена­ми слиш­ком серь­ёз­ная Дан­ниль.   
  
Но ему пре­тит са­ма мысль о том, что про­дол­жа­ет жить он сам.  
  
Нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад он уже не мог пред­ста­вить сво­его су­щес­тво­вания без Док­то­ра. Те­перь же при­ходит­ся при­выкать к то­му, что звук ТАР­ДИС мож­но бу­дет ус­лы­шать лишь во сне, ров­ным счё­том как и за­ливис­тый смех Док­то­ра.   
  
Его Док­то­ра.  
  
В ка­ком бы об­личье тот ни был.  
  
Да, чёрт, Джен­сен серь­ёз­но сми­рил­ся бы, ре­гене­рируй Док­тор хоть каж­дый день, хоть по пять раз на дню. При­вык ведь как-то к его но­вой ипос­та­си, да­же на­шёл но­вые плю­сы в этом — тот серь­ёз­но от­несся к но­вом имид­жу, из­ба­вив­шись от слег­ка раз­дра­жа­ющей Джен­се­на ко­жан­ки, за­менив её на длин­ный плащ и весь­ма ми­лый (о гос­по­ди, Джен­сен ду­ма­ет о том, что он и сло­во «ми­лый» ни­ког­да не со­чета­лись!) си­ний кос­тюм.   
  
А те­перь Док­то­ра нет.   
  
И боль­ше ни­ког­да не бу­дет.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре ему так ка­жет­ся до тех пор, по­ка в его но­вом ми­ре не на­чина­ют… гас­нуть звёз­ды.   
  
Не прос­то уми­рать од­на за од­ной, как это час­то бы­ва­ет, а це­лыми соз­везди­ями, од­новре­мен­но, ос­тавляя ноч­ное не­бо пу­га­юще пус­тым, буд­то пе­ред ка­кой-то гро­мад­ной ка­тас­тро­фой.   
  
Оче­ред­но­го кон­ца ми­ра на сво­ём ве­ку Джен­сен Эклз не в сос­то­янии вы­дер­жать.   
  
Имен­но по­тому он с от­ча­ян­ным рве­ни­ем зас­тавля­ет се­бя и сво­их близ­ких сесть за раз­ра­бот­ку но­вого пла­на.   
  
Пла­на, но­сяще­го ко­довое наз­ва­ние «Уви­деть Док­то­ра сно­ва».  
  
Об этом тай­ном ко­де Джен­сен, гля­дя на яр­кую ма­куш­ку Дан­ниль, скло­нив­шей­ся над рас­чё­тами, и Мик­ки, при­нес­ше­го ей ко­фе и зас­тывше­го в двер­ном про­ёме, пред­по­чита­ет умол­чать.  
  


***

  
Рас­смат­ри­вая ры­жево­лосую жен­щи­ну, чем-то по­хожую на Дан­ниль и но­сящую имя его ма­тери, Джен­сен, на­вер­ное, впер­вые за­думы­ва­ет­ся о том, что Док­тор не прос­то на­ходит се­бе спут­ни­ков. В чём-то он им по­мога­ет, но в чём-то и ло­ма­ет их жизнь — спо­кой­ную, раз­ме­рен­ную, нор­маль­ную. Ник­то не спо­рит о том, что нор­маль­ным быть скуч­но, толь­ко прик­лю­чения Док­то­ра час­то при­водят к пе­чаль­ным пос­ледс­тви­ям. Джен­се­ну это прек­расно из­вес­тно.  
  
Рас­те­рян­ная Дон­на, вы­пыты­ва­ющая у не­го, по­чему он пос­то­ян­но смот­рит ей за пле­чо, слег­ка утом­ля­ет, но это всё, воз­можно, толь­ко по­тому, что он от­вык от про­дол­жи­тель­но­го об­ще­ния с людь­ми. В па­рал­лель­ной ре­аль­нос­ти на это не бы­ло же­лания, а впос­ледс­твии — вре­мени. Так что, на­вер­ное, сей­час сто­ило бы ло­вить мо­мент… Толь­ко Джен­сен с удо­воль­стви­ем бы по­гово­рил сей­час с со­вер­шенно дру­гим че­лове­ком. Че­лове­ком, уп­ря­мо твер­дя­щим о том, что он при­шелец и ду­рац­кий По­вели­тель Вре­мени. Че­лове­ком, на­зыва­ющим се­бя «Док­тор».  
  
— Как те­бя зо­вут? — бес­це­ремон­но ос­ве­дом­ля­ет­ся Дон­на, вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­вая Джен­се­на.   
  
Тот лишь мор­щится и, в луч­ших тра­дици­ях Док­то­ра, иг­но­риру­ет прос­тей­ший воп­рос.   
  
Ему не сле­ду­ет рас­ша­тывать и без то­го сод­ро­га­юще­еся от со­бытий, что не дол­жны бы­ли слу­чить­ся, соз­на­ние Дон­ны, а ес­ли она ещё и пой­мёт, с кем го­ворит… Джен­сен не уве­рен в том, что Док­тор рас­ска­зывал сво­ей спут­ни­це о нём, но где-то на до­ныш­ке ду­ши пле­щет­ся на­деж­да на это. И ему от­ча­ян­но хо­чет­ся, что­бы вспо­минал Док­тор толь­ко хо­рошие, свет­лые мо­мен­ты, свя­зан­ные с их пу­тешес­тви­ями.   
  
Что­бы убе­дить Дон­ну в не­об­хо­димос­ти по­вер­нуть на­лево**, как и бы­ло в её ис­то­рии из­на­чаль­но, тре­бу­ет­ся не так мно­го вре­мени, но это всё рав­но утом­ля­ет Джен­се­на. Он рад то­му, что она сог­ла­ша­ет­ся на их эк­спе­римент, и ис­крен­не ей со­чувс­тву­ет, ког­да та во­очию убеж­да­ет­ся в на­личии па­рази­та на собс­твен­ной спи­не. Дон­на вскри­кива­ет, а за­тем пла­чет, умо­ляя из­ба­вить её от это­го су­щес­тва, от это­го ми­ра, от это­го су­щес­тво­вания. Джен­сен тя­жело взды­ха­ет и в па­ре фраз по­яс­ня­ет: из­ба­вить­ся от все­го это­го мо­жет толь­ко лишь са­ма Дон­на, ник­то боль­ше.   
  
Ко­рот­кий ки­вок при­носит Джен­се­ну не­быва­лое об­легче­ние. Он да­ёт ко­ман­ду на­чинать опе­рацию, не­доволь­но кри­вясь от осоз­на­ния то­го, что лю­бое не­сов­па­дение мо­жет раз­ру­шить все кру­пицы ос­тавше­гося нор­маль­но­го ми­ра. Но он ве­рит, ис­крен­не ве­рит в Дон­ну Но­убл, по­тому что Док­тор сре­ди всех зем­ных жен­щин выб­рал се­бе в спут­ни­цы имен­но её. А это что-то да зна­чит.  
  
— Ска­жи мне единс­твен­ное, — вы­пали­ва­ет Дон­на за нес­коль­ко се­кунд до ис­чезно­вения. — Я вы­живу ведь, прав­да?  
  
Джен­сен за­мира­ет на мес­те, рас­те­рян­но вгля­дыва­ясь в её гла­за, и по­нима­ет, что не мо­жет ни­чего га­ран­ти­ровать.   
  
Аб­со­лют­но не мо­жет.   
  
Да и ско­рее все­го…  
  
Он мор­га­ет и всё ещё мол­чит, не в сос­то­янии по­доб­рать нуж­ных слов.   
  
— А. Я по­няла. Со мной ни­чего не про­изой­дёт, Дон­на Но­убл всё рав­но про­дол­жит жить, ведь так? Та Дон­на Но­убл, ко­торой ещё толь­ко пред­сто­ит встре­тить­ся с Док­то­ром, ведь так?  
  
Джен­сен чувс­тву­ет, как сер­дце из­нутри сжи­ма­ют чьи-то ле­дяные паль­цы, и да­вит­ся воз­ду­хом.   
  
Он де­ла­ет па­ру ша­гов на­зад, со­вер­шая лёг­кий пасс ру­кой, что оз­на­ча­ет пол­ную го­тов­ность к стар­ту опе­рации, и ед­ва слыш­но вы­дыха­ет:  
  
— Мне жаль. Мне очень-очень жаль…  
  
Дон­на раз­ра­жа­ет­ся ры­дани­ями, но лишь на мгно­вение. Даль­ше по­меще­ние за­лива­ет яр­кий свет, и она рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в воз­ду­хе.   
  
Джен­сен прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
Те­перь он зна­ет, что ощу­ща­ет Док­тор, ког­да го­ворит близ­ко­му че­лове­ку чис­тую прав­ду. Час­то ни­кому не нуж­ную, рас­ти­ра­ющую все ощу­щения в пыль, втап­ты­ва­ющую те­бя в грязь прав­ду.  
  
Это слиш­ком боль­но да­же для че­лове­ка. Что же тог­да дол­жен чувс­тво­вать По­вели­тель Вре­мени?  
  
— При­боры за­фик­си­рова­ли ста­били­зацию вре­мен­ных ко­леба­ний, — из-за пуль­та до­носит­ся чей-то ра­дос­тный визг. — У неё по­лучи­лось ис­пра­вить си­ту­ацию! Это прос­то чу­до ка­кое-то!  
  
Джен­сен ти­хо хмы­ка­ет.   
  
Толь­ко что в ка­ком-то из из­ме­рений Дон­на Но­убл по­жер­тво­вала сво­ей жизнью для то­го, что­бы в дру­гом про­дол­жить сра­жать­ся с без­донной ть­мой.   
  
Это ни­какое не чу­до.  
  
Это че­лове­чес­кая са­мо­от­вержен­ность.   
  
А ещё это Док­тор.   
  


***

  
«Джен­сен Эклз? О бо­же! Он та­ки на­шёл те­бя!», зву­чащее от вос­хи­щен­ной Мар­ты Джонс…  
  
«Да, Док­тор, я всё ещё де­лаю вид, что свя­то ве­рю в твою ге­теро­сек­су­аль­ность. А сей­час бе­ги и об­ни­ми его, в кон­це кон­цов!» — сло­ва на­иг­ранно раз­дра­жён­ной Дон­ны Но­убл…  
  
«Маль­чиш­ка, пе­ресек­ший нес­коль­ко Все­лен­ных ра­ди сво­его Док­то­ра. Глу­по, но в ка­кой-то сте­пени да­же пох­валь­но…» — по­луком­пли­мент-по­лу­из­дёвка, бро­шен­ная Дав­ро­сом…  
  
Все эти мо­мен­ты вих­рем про­носят­ся в го­лове Джен­се­на, ког­да он ви­дит, ку­да пос­ле гран­ди­оз­но­го сра­жения его вмес­те с ро­дите­лями и друзь­ями дос­тавля­ет Док­тор (к сло­ву, сно­ва ре­гене­риро­вав­ший пос­ле на­паде­ния да­леков). Джен­сен не­веря­ще смот­рит на неп­ри­выч­но длин­но­воло­сого Док­то­ра и ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет нер­вный смех.   
  
Серь­ёз­но, Док­тор?!   
  
Вот прос­то серь­ёз­но?!  
  
Бух­та Зло­го Вол­ка?! В па­рал­лель­ном из­ме­рении?   
  
По­ка Док­тор объ­яс­ня­ет Дон­не (ко­торая Эклз), что про­ходы меж­ду ми­рами вре­мен­но ис­то­щены и это­го хва­та­ет, что­бы пе­рег­нать ТАР­ДИС для их дос­тавки до­мой, Джен­сен всерь­ёз уве­ря­ет­ся в том, что нет в его жиз­ни страш­ней че­лове­ка, чем этот чёр­тов при­шелец.   
  
Он дей­стви­тель­но ве­рит в то, что сей­час раз­вернёт­ся, уй­дёт в свою си­нюю буд­ку вмес­те с Дон­ной и сно­ва ос­та­вит его здесь?!  
  
— Ты не пос­ме­ешь, — раз­дра­жён­но ши­пит Джен­сен, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в жёс­ткую ткань свет­ло­го пид­жа­ка Док­то­ра. Тот смот­рит на не­го слег­ка не­до­умён­но, хо­тя в гла­зах — вне­зап­но при­об­ретших оре­ховый от­те­нок — на­чина­ет про­яв­лять­ся по­нима­ние.   
  
— Здесь твоя семья, — ре­зон­но от­ме­ча­ет Док­тор, ве­ро­ят­но, счи­тая, что это­го дос­та­точ­но для сме­ны Джен­се­ном ре­шения.   
  
Не на то­го на­пал.  
  
— Они ос­та­нут­ся ею, да­же ес­ли ме­ня са­мого здесь не бу­дет, Док­тор. И пой­мут мой вы­бор. На са­мом де­ле дав­ным-дав­но по­няли.   
  
Джен­сен слег­ка по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, наб­лю­дая за пе­чаль­но улы­ба­ющей­ся ма­мой, ед­ва за­мет­но кив­нувшим от­цом и Дан­ниль, сто­ящей в об­нимку с Мик­ки, и по­нима­ет, что ни ра­зу не ошиб­ся в сво­ём ут­вер­жде­нии.  
  
Они по­няли. Вер­нее, нет.   
  
Они  _по­нима­ют_. И всег­да бу­дут.  
  
Док­тор всё ещё мед­лит, и Джен­сен ре­ша­ет ис­поль­зо­вать пос­ледний ко­зырь.  
  
— Ког­да я был здесь в пос­ледний раз, в худ­ший день мо­ей жиз­ни, что пос­леднее ты мне ска­зал?  
  
Док­тор про­чища­ет гор­ло, преж­де чем от­ве­тить:  
  
— Я ска­зал: «Джен­сен Эклз…»  
  
— А как за­кан­чи­валась эта фра­за?.. — Джен­сен за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание. Док­тор, ка­жет­ся, то­же. Все на­ходя­щи­еся на пля­же сей­час дол­жны се­бя чувс­тво­вать край­не не­лов­ко, наб­лю­дая за этим вы­яс­не­ни­ем от­но­шений, но Джен­се­ну серь­ёз­но пле­вать. Ес­ли Док­тор хо­чет из­ба­вить­ся от не­го нав­сегда — о’кей, Джен­сен это при­мет, но ес­ли есть хоть ма­лей­шая на­деж­да…  
  
— Ты нас­толь­ко сом­не­ва­ешь­ся, что, счи­та­ешь, я дол­жен это пов­то­рить? — вне­зап­но сле­та­ет с губ Док­то­ра, и Джен­сен ощу­ща­ет, как ко­мок, по­доб­равший­ся к гор­лу, ис­че­за­ет бес­след­но. Док­тор ис­крен­не улы­ба­ет­ся, про­тяги­вая ему ла­донь, и нет в ми­ре со­бытия важ­нее, чем кос­нуть­ся её сво­ими паль­ца­ми.   
  
— От­ны­не у ме­ня бу­дет дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, что­бы всё-та­ки это ус­лы­шать, — от­ве­ча­ет Джен­сен, то­же улы­ба­ясь.   
  
Кто-то за спи­ной, ка­жет­ся та­ки Дан­ниль, ти­хо всхли­пыва­ет, за­то Дон­на, хоть и яв­ля­юща­яся на­поло­вину Док­то­ром, про­яв­ля­ет все свои «луч­шие» че­лове­чес­кие ка­чес­тва, не в сос­то­янии удер­жать­ся от ком­мента­рия:  
  
— Люб­лю счас­тли­вые фи­налы в ро­ман­тичных гей­ских ис­то­ри­ях…  
  
Джен­сен не мо­жет сдер­жать хо­хота.   
  
Его сме­ху вто­рит смех Док­то­ра.  
  


***

  
— И ког­да свадь­ба? Я хо­чу быть под­ружкой не­вес­ты! Кста­ти, а кто из вас бу­дет же­нихом? — ка­жет­ся, на пол­ном серь­ёзе спра­шива­ет Дон­на, до это­го от­пуска­ющая до­воль­но по­хаб­ные шу­точ­ки, что, как от­ме­ча­ет Джен­сен, впол­не в её сти­ле. От­ве­тить ей он не ус­пе­ва­ет, его пе­реби­ва­ет Док­тор, за­да­ющий оче­ред­ное нап­равле­ние ТАР­ДИС:  
  
— Нас по­вен­ча­ют звёз­ды.  
  
Джен­сен точ­но зна­ет, что пок­ры­ва­ет­ся ру­мян­цем, не ожи­дая по­доб­но­го от Док­то­ра, а Дон­на, за­каш­лявшись, ед­ва об­ре­та­ет воз­можность сно­ва го­ворить.  
  
— Да ты дол­ба­ный ро­ман­тик, Док­тор! — она по-дру­жес­ки пох­ло­пыва­ет его по пле­чу. — Как я рань­ше это­го не за­меча­ла?  
  
— Ни­какой ро­ман­ти­ки, — на­жимая один из ры­чагов до упо­ра, па­риру­ет Док­тор, — нас мо­гут рас­пи­сать в лю­бом со­от­ветс­тву­ющем меж­га­лак­ти­чес­ком за­веде­нии. Но я сом­не­ва­юсь, что мы в этом нуж­да­ем­ся. Джен­сен?   
  
Нас­толь­ко аб­сур­дно Джен­сен ещё се­бя ни­ког­да не ощу­щал.  
  
Имен­но по­тому он де­ла­ет то, что ка­жет­ся са­мым под­хо­дящим в этой си­ту­ации — сме­ёт­ся. Сме­ёт­ся гром­ко, над­рывно, ед­ва ли не до слёз.   
  
Да ка­кая, к звёз­дной ма­тери, свадь­ба? У не­го есть Док­тор, и боль­ше он не нуж­да­ет­ся ни в чём.   
  
Дон­на то­же хо­хочет и сно­ва при­нима­ет­ся та­рах­теть без умол­ку, что да­же не пе­реби­ва­ет­ся зву­ками ТАР­ДИС.   
  
Пер­вым не­лад­ное за­меча­ет Джен­сен.   
  
Дон­на пу­та­ет­ся в сло­вах, по­няти­ях, без­думно пов­то­ря­ет от­дель­ные сло­ва, удив­лённо мор­гая, ког­да та­кое про­ис­хо­дит.   
  
Джен­сен толь­ко и ус­пе­ва­ет, что вы­дох­нуть ко­рот­кое: «Док­тор…», — ког­да тот бро­са­ет­ся с мес­та.  
  
Как раз вов­ре­мя, что­бы под­хва­тить рух­нувшую Дон­ну.   
  
Она всё ещё в соз­на­нии, но в её гла­зах столь­ко не­до­уме­ния и ис­крен­ней, прак­ти­чес­ки дет­ской оби­ды, что у Джен­се­на сжи­ма­ет­ся сер­дце.  
  
— Док­тор… — она цеп­ля­ет­ся за лац­ка­ны его пид­жа­ка. — Что со мной про­ис­хо­дит?  
  
Док­тор тя­жело взды­ха­ет:  
  
— Прос­ти, Дон…   
  
На ко­рот­кий миг он ка­са­ет­ся её лба гу­бами, а за­тем прик­ла­дыва­ет к вис­кам изящ­ные паль­цы. По­меще­ние ТАР­ДИС на­лива­ет­ся све­том, Джен­сен от­чётли­во ви­дит ру­чей­ки энер­гии, пе­рете­ка­ющие от Дон­ны к Док­то­ру, но по­нятия не име­ет, что про­ис­хо­дит. Эта про­цеду­ра не за­нима­ет и ми­нуты: в ито­ге Дон­на, за­тих­нув, об­мя­ка­ет в объ­яти­ях Док­то­ра, а тот от­ча­ян­но жму­рит­ся, при­жимая её к се­бе.   
  
В этом жес­те Джен­сен от­четли­во уз­на­ет ещё од­ну не­навис­тную ему че­лове­чес­кую эмо­цию.   
  
Бес­си­лие.  
  


***

  
К семье Но­убл Док­тор от­прав­ля­ет­ся сам, за­верив Джен­се­на, что спра­вит­ся.   
  
Джен­сен сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, но всё же не на­ходит се­бе мес­та. Он на­маты­ва­ет кру­ги по ТАР­ДИС, под­ме­чая каж­дую из­ме­нив­шу­юся за вре­мя его от­сутс­твия де­таль и од­новре­мен­но не ви­дя ни­чего. Ему до жу­ти жаль Дон­ну — за­меча­тель­но­го дру­га, чу­дес­но­го че­лове­ка, са­мую су­мас­брод­ную (да­же учи­тывая Дон­ну Эклз!) в ми­ре жен­щи­ну, го­товую по­жер­тво­вать ра­ди дос­ти­жения це­ли са­мым дра­гоцен­ным, что име­ет, — собс­твен­ной жизнью.  
  
Док­тор объ­яс­нил в двух сло­вах, что ра­зум Дон­ны не рас­счи­тан на то ко­личес­тво зна­ний и эмо­ций, что про­ходят еже­секун­дно че­рез соз­на­ние По­вели­теля Вре­мени. По­доб­ные ис­пы­тания пло­хо ска­зались на её че­лове­чес­кой сущ­ности, и по­это­му Док­тор сде­лал то, что тре­бова­лось от не­го в тот мо­мент.   
  
Он спас Дон­ну.   
  
Спас це­ной всех её вос­по­мина­ний о… нём са­мом.   
  
Так прос­то и так слож­но од­новре­мен­но.  
  
Джен­сен рас­се­ян­но трёт грудь в об­ласти сол­нечно­го спле­тения. Ему пло­хо, ему боль­но, ему от­вра­титель­но от са­мой мыс­ли, что он по­терял под­ру­гу, так до кон­ца и не об­ре­тя её.  
  
Сто­ит две­ри ТАР­ДИС рас­пахнуть­ся, как Джен­сен тут же спе­шит навс­тре­чу Док­то­ру. Тот, как бы ни рас­суждал о сво­ей иноп­ла­нет­ной сущ­ности, да­же не пы­та­ет­ся скрыть та­ких прос­тых че­лове­чес­ких слёз, чер­тя­щих влаж­ные ли­нии на ще­ках. Джен­сен под­хо­дит бли­же, и Док­тор уты­ка­ет­ся ему в пле­чо, слов­но ре­бёнок.  
  
— Я ска­зал им. Они да­ли мне обе­щание мол­чать. А по­том… — да­же Док­то­ру иног­да не хва­та­ет слов. — А по­том вош­ла она… Та­кая без­за­бот­ная и да­лёкая, что…  
  
Джен­сен гла­дит его по спи­не, да­же и не ду­мая ус­по­ка­ивать глу­пыми ре­чами о том, что всё обя­затель­но на­ладит­ся. В этой си­ту­ации им при­дёт­ся ос­та­вить всё как есть.   
  
— Она ни­ког­да не бу­дет да­лёкой, — шеп­чет он. — Она всег­да в тво­ём сер­дце. По­тому что не­воз­можно от­да­лить­ся от той, что пусть да­же на ка­кое-то мгно­вение, но бы­ла са­мой важ­ной жен­щи­ной во Все­лен­ной… Она всег­да с на­ми, Док­тор, всег­да.   
  
Док­тор тя­жело ды­шит в от­вет.   
  
— Преж­де чем я ушёл, У­ил­фред*** ок­ликнул ме­ня. Зна­ешь, что он ска­зал? «Я бу­ду сле­дить за то­бой, сы­нок. Каж­дую ночь, Док­тор, ког­да стем­не­ет и по­явят­ся звёз­ды, я пос­мотрю вверх от её име­ни. И пос­мотрю в не­бо и по­думаю о те­бе».  
  
Ес­ли бы лю­ди мог­ли уми­рать от мо­раль­ной бо­ли, раз­ры­ва­ющей ду­шу по­полам, то у Джен­се­на, ка­жет­ся, сей­час был бы от­личный шанс сдох­нуть. Но он зна­ет — это лишь часть эмо­ций, ведь фра­за У­ил­фре­да ни­как не от­но­сит­ся к не­му са­мому. Что же тог­да сей­час чувс­тву­ет Док­тор?..  
  
Джен­сен от­сту­па­ет на пол­ша­га, бе­реж­но об­хва­тыва­ет ли­цо Док­то­ра ла­доня­ми и грус­тно улы­ба­ет­ся:  
  
— Это же хо­рошо, Док­тор, это хо­рошо. Мы с то­бой, ко­неч­но, за­меча­тель­ная ко­ман­да, но за на­ми ну­жен глаз да глаз…   
  
Док­тор раз­ду­мыва­ет над его сло­вами нес­коль­ко се­кунд, а за­тем роб­ко при­под­ни­ма­ет угол­ки губ в улыб­ке:  
  
— Да.   
  


***

  
— Не­нави­жу, ког­да ты так де­ла­ешь! — раз­до­садо­вано шеп­чет Джен­сен, спе­ша за Док­то­ром, ко­торый бес­це­ремон­но вры­ва­ет­ся на чу­жой ко­рабль ак­ку­рат пе­ред тем, как вход­ной шлюз зак­ры­ва­ет­ся. Этот муж­чи­на ког­да-ни­будь до­ведёт его до ра­но по­седев­ших во­лос или нер­вно­го сры­ва, хо­тя ко­личес­тво что пер­во­го, что вто­рого уже дав­но пре­выси­ло нор­му, тол­ку счи­тать.   
  
Док­тор ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пе­ред ох­ра­ной, де­монс­три­руя своё «вол­шебное» удос­то­вере­ние, и Джен­сен по­дос­пе­ва­ет как раз вов­ре­мя, что­бы ус­лы­шать, кем же они ока­зались на этот раз.   
  
— Пред­ста­вите­ли ком­па­нии, за­нима­ющей­ся очис­ткой воз­ду­ха. Нам пос­ту­пил сиг­нал, что у вас на ко­раб­ле име­ют­ся проб­ле­мы, и вот мы здесь. Это мой кол­ле­га Джен­сен Эклз, а я Дж…  
  
— Джа­ред Па­дале­ки, — ед­ва ли не на­рас­пев про­из­но­сит Джен­сен, слег­ка мсти­тель­но улы­ба­ясь в от­вет на ок­руглив­ши­еся гла­за Док­то­ра. — Да-да, Па-да-ле-ки. Не взду­май­те на­писать «Па­далец­ки»; это древ­няя поль­ская фа­милия, пи­шет­ся и чи­та­ет­ся ис­клю­читель­но с «к» в кон­це.  
  
— Поль­ская? — иноп­ла­нетя­нин за­дум­чи­во за­мира­ет над план­ше­том.  
  
— Зем­ля­не, что с них взять, — уже от­кро­вен­но ве­селит­ся Джен­сен. — Но поз­воль­те рас­ска­зать вам ув­ле­катель­ную би­ог­ра­фию мо­его кол­ле­ги в сле­ду­ющий раз. Нам не­об­хо­димо про­верить по­меще­ние… Ведь так, До… Джа­ред?  
  
— Да-да, — Док­тор на­конец-то от­ми­ра­ет и, кив­нув ох­ранни­ку, утас­ки­ва­ет Джен­се­на за со­бой вглубь ко­ридо­ра. Как толь­ко они скры­ва­ют­ся за оче­ред­ным по­воро­том, Джен­сен по­луча­ет не­силь­ный тол­чок в пле­чо.  
  
— Джа­ред Па­дале­ки? Ты шу­тишь?  
  
— А что та­кого? — вски­дыва­ет­ся Джен­сен.  
  
— Я ду­мал на­зывать­ся Джо­ном Сми­том, — фыр­ка­ет Док­тор, пря­ча удос­то­вере­ние во внут­ренний кар­ман пид­жа­ка.  
  
— Нет, это ты шу­тишь, — за­каты­ва­ет гла­за Джен­сен. — «Джон Смит» — слиш­ком прос­тое имя, сра­зу за­подоз­рят под­ста­ву.  
  
— За­то твой ва­ри­ант вот ни ра­зу не слож­ный!  
  
— Го­тов пос­по­рить, что те­бя не нач­нут ис­кать сра­зу же, прос­то сжа­лив­шись над че­лове­ком, ко­торо­му ро­дите­ли да­ли та­кие имя и фа­милию.  
  
Док­тор ис­крен­не сме­ёт­ся на по­доб­ное за­яв­ле­ние, хло­пая Джен­се­на по пле­чу:  
  
— Ты та­ки из­де­ва­ешь­ся… Объ­яс­ни мне, от­ку­да та­кие поз­на­ния о поль­ских фа­мили­ях?  
  
Джен­сен по­жима­ет пле­чами:  
  
— Ког­да я был ма­лень­ким, у нас по со­седс­тву жи­ла семья с та­кой фа­мили­ей. А тут вне­зап­но вспом­ни­лось. Ес­ли что, — он пре­дуп­ре­дитель­но вски­дыва­ет ру­ки, — то Джа­реда сре­ди них не бы­ло, это пер­вое при­шед­шее на ум имя. Ты же не оби­жа­ешь­ся? — до­бав­ля­ет он, до­вери­тель­но по­нижая го­лос и скло­няя го­лову на­бок.   
  
Док­тор рас­тя­гива­ет гу­бы в ши­рокой улыб­ке:  
  
— Для те­бя я го­тов быть кем угод­но. Да­же чёр­то­вым Джа­редом Па­дале­ки.  
  
Ла­донь Джен­се­на при­выч­но сколь­зит на шею Док­то­ра.  
  
Тот прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за в пред­вку­шении по­целуя, а Джен­сен, ус­ме­ха­ясь, ду­ма­ет лишь об од­ном: в Док­то­ре всё-та­ки слиш­ком мно­го от обыч­но­го че­лове­ка.   
  
Но это ус­тра­ива­ет Джен­се­на.   
  
Бо­лее чем.

**Author's Note:**

> * ТАРДИС (TARDIS) — с англ. Time and Relative Dimension in Space.  
> ** Отсылка к серии 4х11 «Поверни налево», в которой Донна под действием космического паразита изменяет свое прошлое, а именно — поворачивает на автомобиле вправо, хотя прежде ехала в левую сторону  
> *** Уилфред Мот — дедушка Донны Ноубл


End file.
